jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sentepeth Findos
S.F. WAR ? Wieso war ein ein Vk. der Hf. ? Es gibt keinen Nachfolger, den man kennt, also IST er es noch !--Kanzler Patrick 14:15, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :Artikel in der Jedipedia werden in der Vergangenheit geschrieben, ausser, sie beziehen sich auf Ereignisse der "Gegenwart", die momentan als ca. das Jahr 36 NSY angesehen wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg und den Umbruechen in der Galaxis, ist nicht einmal bekannt, ob es S. Findos noch gibt; die Handelsföderation jedenfalls wurde mit dem Ende der Klonkriege aufgelöst und existiert im "heute" nicht mehr... deshalb die Vergangenheit. RC-9393 Admin 14:57, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) Ungenügende Quellen RC-9393 Admin 10:22, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe das Banner "Ungenügend Quellen" über den Artikel gepackt, weil die beiden angegebenen Quellen (Insider 84 und Visual Dictionary) beide definitiv nichts davon beinhalten, was in diesem Artikel steht. Ich hab noch einmal beide Quellen aufmerksam gelesen und bin etwas irritiert über den Inhalt dieses Artikels. Deshalb sind die zusätzlichen Quellenangaben, woher der Autor seine Informationen hat, sehr wichtig, um zu gewährleisten, dass die enthaltenen Informationen offizieller und kanonischer Natur sind: *Der Insider-Artikel spricht - ganz im Gegenteil zum Artikel - von Machtstreitigkeiten innerhalb der neimoidianischen Regierung, der Unbeliebtheit Sentepeth Findos, der sogar teilweise als "illegitimer Nachfolger" Gunrays galt: "where is viceroy Gunray? Where is Haako? A third-tier flunky has no right to negotiate on the Trade Federation's belt" (Zitat Marath Vooro). Ferner deutet der Artikel an, dass S.Findos im Anschluß an seine Unterhaltung mit dem Imperator "von Sturmtruppen fort eskortiert wurde" und deshalb eher nicht mehr die Neue Republik erlebt hat... Auch gilt die Handesföderation mit der Entmachtung durch das Imperium nach 350-jähriger Geschichte als "nicht mehr existent", auch wenn die Neimoidianer als solche der Form nach noch im Senat saßen, jedoch - wie der Artikel richtig sagt - ohne Stimmrecht. Quellen darüber, warum er noch leben sollte und umsichtig weiterhin die Geschicke seines Volkes lenkte, sind deshalb dringend notwendig, um diesen Widerspruch zu erklären. *Zuguterletzt bin ich erstaunt über die Tatsachen im Bereich "Wissenswertes". Dass S.F. die Neue Republik erlebt hat, scheint mir eher eine Hoffnung als eine begründete Information zu sein, denn die einzige Information, die wir über S.F.s Verbleib haben, ist besagte Information, von Sturmtruppen abgeführt worden zu sein - was meistens eine dezente Umschreibung für ein vorzeitiges Ableben ist. Aber besonders dass er in der Realserie 2008 einen Auftritt bekommen soll, ist eine Information, deren Quelle mich sehr interessieren würde, weil bislang über die Realserie von offizieller Seite, d.h. Lucasfilm, noch so gut wie keine Informationen herausgegeben wurden. So lange nicht eine offizielle Presseerklärung, Ankündigung oder ein Artikel von Seiten von Lucasfilm oder einem der Mitarbeiter dieser Firma vorliegt, ist diese Aussage als im Internet zirkulierendes "Fan-Gerücht" zu betrachten, das in ein Forum gehört und dort sicher gut diskutiert werden kann - allerdings nicht auf eine Seite wie Jedipedia, die offizielle Informationen sammelt. Da unsere Besucher oft an den "Hintergründen" zu einer Person interessiert sind, könnte ein solches Gerücht an dieser Stelle zu seiner Verbreitung beitragen ("Ich habe bei Jedipedia gelesen, dass er da mitspielen soll!") und das könnte dem Projekt schaden, wenn wir unbestätigte Fan-Gerüchte verbreiten. Zumal mittlerweile über quasi jede Figur im Internet gesagt wird, dass sie möglicherweise einen Auftritt bekommt und wir damit jeden Artikel füllen könnten ;-) Solange zu diesem Punkt keine Bestätigung von offizieller Seite verlinkt wird, muß er leider wieder gelöscht werden. Sollte Lucasfilm natürlich eines Tages die offizielle Liste der Personen bekanntgeben, die einen Auftritt haben, und er sich darauf finden, ist das eine Information, die auf jeden Fall in den Artikel gehört und wieder eingefügt werden soll! Ich bitte den Autor darum, diese Punkte noch einmal zu überprüfen und insbesondere die Quelle für die Realserie einzufügen - und nichts für ungut, aber offizielle Quellen, die dem "Lucas-Kanon" folgen, sind extrem wichtig für das Gelingen dieses Projekts, deshalb bin ich in diesem Punkt so nervtötend genau ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 10:22, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe diese ganzen komischen Infos entfernt, denn das wirkte auch mich recht erfunden ... --Bel Iblis 18:43, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST)